


Rainbow

by trashyratty



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: M/M, dear evan hansen broadway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyratty/pseuds/trashyratty
Summary: Evan Hansen had once tried to kill himself by jumping out of a tree.Connor Murphy had once killed himself





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of suicide, and thats about it. enjoy - Ratty

Evan Hansen had once tried to kill himself by jumping out of a tree.   
Conner Murphy had once killed himself.   
And it was surreal.   
No longer would the boy with the shoulder length haired boy roam the school halls. No longer would Zoe Murphy go a day in her life without looking at a place Connor had sat and wish he was there to fill in the silence.   
It was a Thursday when the school had publicly announced your death.   
I came to your place every day? Did you know that?   
Every day I came I told you stories of the stuff I did that day.   
I always made sure to bring flowers.   
I did a different color of the rainbow each day.   
Todays a blue day, I believe.   
Anyway, I’m at the store. Orchids. They’re the only blue flower I know of.   
But if you don’t like them I can take them back and find another blue.   
________________________________________  
People kept asking me why I was sad today. I didn’t answer. I just kept my head down and tried to ignore them. Couldn’t they see we were talking? Very rude.   
Anywhat, Zoe didn’t seem herself today. she looked more down than usual and her lips were faded and her cheekbones stuck out more. I’ll ask her about it for you. I know you loved her.   
Todays a purple day.   
I bought some very nice lavender that I think you’d love.   
You smelled like it every day.   
Not that I was paying attention.   
(I was).  
________________________________________  
I talked to Zoe. She’s nicer than you.   
Just kidding, I dont mean that.   
You two are both great.   
I love you both.   
Did I say that out loud?   
Oh well.   
Not like you haven’t heard it before.  
________________________________________  
People keep telling me I need to let you go.   
No I don’t!  
You love my company.   
Right?   
See  
I knew you did.   
________________________________________  
Its been 1 month. One month and 6 hours.   
Some minutes and some seconds.   
Does that really matter?  
Guess not.  
Its not like you can hear me anyway.   
________________________________________  
Did you know I wrote some songs about us?   
It makes me feel like your here with me.   
Bot in that ugly grey coffin.   
I hated that coffin with everything in me.   
Todays a green day.   
I brought you some leaves. I didn’t have time to run the the store. I was watching the baby  
That was a joke. I was just joking.   
Do you like my jokes?  
________________________________________  
Damn you, Connor Murphy.   
Why me?  
Why did you make me fall in love with you.   
I still love you.   
Always will.   
But I’m sorry, Connor.   
I need to let you go.   
________________________________________  
Its been 5 years since I last came here.   
Todays a.  
I don’t know.   
we left off at a what?   
Blue?  
Okay.   
I brought every color to make up for it.   
The other ones were wilting.   
I wonder what you look like now.   
Probably all rotten.   
Just like whats left of me.   
I guess it slowly happened after you left.   
I aksed myself if 4 years ago, was it worth it?  
Because I never saw you in my Heaven.


End file.
